goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Annalise Goes to School
Annalise Goes to School is an The Annalise Series video with the transcript created by Darkangel. Cast: Annalise- Princess Annalise's mom- Grace Teacher- Kate Principal- Dave Me- Julie Mira ( laughing voice only ) Curlos ( laughing voice only ) Teacher from Monday- Amy Summary: Annalise goes to school only to be very naughty and suspended for 7 years. She also got grounded for the rest of the week. There are some TheTheoryReader Channel commercials after the end credits. Transcript ( it has been broken down into10 parts due to it being the longest. Anyway, enjoy! ) Part 1: Message About The Upcoming Episodes Before The 3rd Season is Planned ( I give a message about the upcoming episodes ) Me: This is a message I'm giving you guys. It's not angry. But here it is: I'm doing the 3rd season of The Annalise Series. But before I plan it, here are the upcoming episodes of the 2nd season of The Annalise Series: Episode 4: Annalise Talks Smack to Her Mom Episode 5: Annalise Jumps In Her Computer Episode 6: Annalise Flips Me Off Episode 7: Annalise Steals Blaire's Boyfriend Me: The season 2 finale will be Annalise Plays Hooky. Anyway, without further to do, let's start the video. Part 2: Tantrum Over Getting Ready for School ( An angry Annalise flips computer off. ) Annalise: OH! SCREW THAT! ( she sticks up middle finger ) Annalise's mom: Annalise! Get your naughty bottom off the laptop and get ready for school before they expell you for absenteeism. Annalise: Fine! Part 3: Naughty Behaviour At School Teacher: Okay class. Let's... ( Annalise sitting on her desk ) Teacher: ANNALISE! GET YOUR NAUGHTY BOTTOM OFF YOUR DESK! Annalise: Fine! Teacher: Anyway, get out your laptops and type a 4 page essay on why naughty behaviour isn't allowed on school grounds. Annalise: No way wanker! Teacher: First of all, stop with the name calling! Second, you need to do what the class is doing or else it's the principal's office for you. ( Annalise sticks up her middle finger ) Teacher: Annalise! Did you just flip me off? ( Annalise throws a tantrum as Mira and Curlos laugh ) Annalise: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Annalise! Stop throwing a temper tantrum and crying like a baby! ( Curlos and Mira becomes shocked ) Annalise: SCREW ME! SCREW ME! SCREW ME! SCREW ME! SCREW ME! Teacher ( dancing angrily ): I've had it with your naughty behaviour today! Go to the principal's office now! Part 4: Principal's Office Principal: Annalise! Not you again! You're being awfully naughty today. Annalise: Stop being so smug! Principal: I was going to suspend you for 11 weeks. I got a video of you sitting on your desk and getting a smacked bum from Monday. Let's watch it. Part 5: The Tape That Principal Dave Got from Monday: Teacher: Annalise! Get off your desk. Annalise: Why should I? Teacher: Because it is very naughty. Annalise: No! Teacher: That's it! I'll smack your bum! ( Teacher smacks Annalise's bum. ) Part 6: Suspension for 7 years Principal: You are just as worse as Static who is currently under suspension. Annalise: SCREW YOU! Principal: Since you're being a naughty girl, you're suspended for 7 years. Go home now! Annalise: ( bleep ) THAT! Principal: And watch your language! Part 7: Grounded for The rest of the week Annalise's mom: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! GO TO BED NOW! Part 8: Tantrum Over Going To Bed Annalise: ( bleep ) YOU! YOU B( bleep )! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU WANKER! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I HATE YOUR F( bleep )ING FACE! Annalise's mom: Annalise, watch your language! ( The End ) Part 9: A Quick Announcement Me: This may be unfortunate but Annalise's father is a dead horse until 7th The Annalise Series episode which would be: Annalise Steals Blaire's Boyfriend. Anyway, good bye. Final Part: End Credits The end credits rolls. ( Tri-Star Television 1987 logo plays ) Commercials Rory Stubbs: Coming up next is The Broffina Series. Right now! ( All New- The Lobo Series plays ) ( All New- The Freya Series plays ) Trivia: * This is my second "Goes to School" episode. My first "Goes to School" episode is Broffina Goes to School which is the 4th episode of the 1st season of The Broffina Series. * This is also the first time that an The Annalise Series episode shows end credits and up next, and 2 all news. Category:Annalise videos Category:Annalise's Grounded Days Category:Goes to school videos